Donald Menken (The Amazing Spider-Man)
Donald Menken is the secondary antagonist of the 2014 movie The Amazing Spider-Man 2. He was portrayed by Colm Feore, who also portrayed Laufey from Thor, The Dollmaker from Gotham, Randall Flynn from Revolution, and André Linoge from Stephen King's Storm of a Century. Biography The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Donald Menken was Norman Osborn's personal assistant, until the day when he was ill, that he brought over Norman's son, Harry to see him, witnessing him becoming the new CEO of OsCorp. Unhappy at the idea of answering to Harry and desiring the position for himself he decided to conspire in order to have Harry removed. The next day as Norman Osborn had passed away, Harry embarrasses the board, when a guard informed Harry that Peter Parker had came to visit him, Menken looked suspicious, and spied on him and Harry throwing rocks at a river. Planning to get rid of Harry, he kept Maxwell Dillon's accident in secret and later had him moved to Ravencroft Insitute to be experimented on by insane doctor Ashley Kafka so they can discover how he became the way he is. The next day, at Ravencroft Institute, Menken had a recording of Electro's plans to put under Harry's name to frame him, which succeeds by firing him, thus usurping his position for himself. He then confronts Harry and tries to have him forcibly removed, however Harry agrees to leave willingly. Menken then mocks him, telling him that he'll die slowly and painfully and unlike his father no one will care about this. However, he is soon confronted by the combined efforts of Harry and Electro. Menken tries to confront them only for Electro to kill him. Electro then revives him and Harry holds him at gunpoint. He then forces Menken to show Harry the secrets Norman had made, and forced him to save Harry's life by injecting him with the experimental mutant spider venom, which reacted badly with Harry's DNA, granting him superhuman powers but destroying his mind. As he saw Harry mutating, he cowardly ran away and activated an alarm throughout the tower. His final fate is left unknown, but there was a deleted scene when Harry (now as the Green Goblin) confronts Menken. Using his glider, Harry flies Menken up to the top of the stairway, telling him that the fall is 'fast and steep'. Without hesitation, Harry laughs maniacally as he drops Menken, who then falls screaming to his death below. Trivia *In the comics, he was Norman's right-hand man. *He is one of the 4 major villains in The Amazing Spider-Man series who never interacts directly with Spider-Man, others being Gustav Fiers, Norman Osborn and Dr. Ashley Kafka. *It is possible that his hatred towards Harry was probably because Norman might've mistreated him sometime in the past. *Donald's role in the movie was similar to Alistair Smythe's due to being responsible for creating the main antagonists, who worked along with them in Oscorp, gain their powers (Menken gave Harry the spider venom which changed him into Green Goblin while Alistair had Max Dillon fix the electrical wire where Max fell into a tank full of mutant eels by accident and wound up being electrocuted). Unlike Alistair, however, Donald's deed was intentional, albeit he did it reluctantly. *He was killed off-screen The Amazing Spider-Man 2. Navigation de:Donald Menken Category:Right-Hand Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Cowards Category:Conspirators Category:Liars Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Usurper Category:Spy Category:Kidnapper Category:Sophisticated Category:Arrogant Category:Businessmen Category:Leader Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Symbolic Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Traitor Category:Master Orator Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Vengeful Category:Lawful Evil Category:Greedy Category:Enigmatic Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Inconclusive Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Revived Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deceased